


Not a hard-knock life (the adoption remix)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Art, Cap-IM Remix Relay 2020, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fanart, Gen, Kid Fic, Mixed Media, Remix, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark pictured, except it's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Little Sarah Rogers is quite the artistic genius, say her parents proudly, and they make sure to put up every single piece of art she gives to them.The other Avengers think that they may all drown in artwork if Tony doesn't invest in another warehouse soon.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Relay Remix





	Not a hard-knock life (the adoption remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simple (Drawings From School Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616434) by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice). 



> This work was part of the Cap-IM Remix Relay Fruit chain - you can see the full chain of works [here](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2068461.html)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drawn to be Something More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895440) by [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven)




End file.
